


The immortal job

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [3]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker meets Methos</p>
            </blockquote>





	The immortal job

The leverage team wasn't just a bunch of mortal outlaws playing robin hood, no they were immortals, all of them.

It is quite rare that a group of immortals can stay long together, as hunters lovers or teammates. They only can become friends who meet each other every few years or centuries. The only exception were the horseman but nowadays most think they are a myth but two of them knew better, one was a slave in the days of the horsemen the other was taught by one of them later the art of plotting.

Now they were on a job, it was supposed to be a simple retrieval job. A LP from Elvis and signed.

Everyone was out except Parker. Over the com's you could hear:“Who do we have here, A little thief!“ from a man's voice. Then you could hear Parker's taser and a surprised Parker saying:“You should be unconscious!“

Then the man replied in a hollow voice:“You should have run,young one!“

Eliot and Nate would have gotten a heart attack if they were mortal when they heard that voice.They both screamed at the same time“Parker,run“ but it was already too late Death had her, they could hear her being choked.

Then suddenly it stopped and the man asked for her com.

Into the com he asked:“Who is it?“, the others were reluctant to answer but eventually Nate did:“Here are Nathaniel Ezekiel Sophia and Alec,Sir“

Apparently the man recognized the voice in connection with the name and answered in latin:“Ave, captain, long time. You owe me something if I let her go“ that's when Eliot(/Ezekiel) engaged saying:“Master I owe you something if you let her go!“ before Nate(/Nathaniel) would make that promise.

There was silence then the Man said:“I take your word for it Ezekiel,failed protege of Betrayal“ Then you could hear Parker getting her com back and running away.

They never completed that job.

Later Parker would tell them he had no buzz and they would ask Eliot who that was but Eliot never answered and neither did Nate,who knew only part of the story which puzzled him.

[ A few years later Eliot is summoned to Paris by his Master. They drank talked and Eliot paid the huge tap. Eliot was reluctant but asked anyway if the were quit the Master only laughed.]


End file.
